heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Medivh quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Medivh. Interactions ;Arthas * "I warned you against staying in Lordaeron, Arthas. Look upon all your arrogance has wrought." * "Yes, I have returned once again. Too late for you, it seems." ;Cho'gall *"I see this will be such a productive endeavor." ;Gul'dan * "When we last worked together, we nearly brought an entire world to ruin. That will not happen again." * "This... Alliance... Is only temporary." ;Jaina * "It's been a while, young sorceress. And yet, I know I can still rely on you." * "One day, young sorceress, you will be the greatest mage of all." ;Kael'thas * "Trust me, Kael'thas. Consorting with demons always ends poorly." * "Yes, it is. My death wasn't quite the... Setback that yours was." ;Malfurion * "We stand together once again, Malfurion." * "And to you, Archdruid. I see your connection to nature has grown." ;Murky * "A murloc, are you? Well, this should be interesting." * "Mmm, yes, right. Right, I... Have no idea what you just said." ;Samuro * "Your people were noble once. Are you ready to prove that they are once again?" * "I know I have made mistakes in the past. I'm here to correct them." ;Thrall * "So, we meet again, young warchief." * "I always knew you'd find your destiny, Thrall." ;Li-Ming * "I must admit, you are quite adept at the arcane. For one so young and childish." * "I'll have you know that these spells are still perfectly efficacious." ;Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) * "I had hoped never to consort with demons again." * "Speak to me only when necessary, demon!" Regular responces * "Knowledge is power. And I know that we shall succeed." * "Our victory is assured." * "The day will be ours." * "I could not have said it better myself." * "Nothing can stop us. Nothing!' * "You?!" * "I see fate can make for some unlikely allies." * "I'm giving you a warning: your fate is now your own.' * "My fate must be the bright one, to have an ally such as you." * "You have my guidness." * "We shall light our own fate." * "*sighs* yeah, I suppose we both have little choice in here." * "All of my knowledge and all of my power are at your service." Kills General * "Let that be a lesson to you." * "You left me no choice." * "My magic is not to be trifled with." * "I did what had to be done." * "Your fate is sealed." * "Even now it seems death follows in my wake." Arthas * "Perhaps next time you'll listen, boy." Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) * "I will banish every demon I encounter." Jaina * "It seems you still have much to learn, Lady Proudmoore." Kael'thas * "You like to boast, Sunstrider, but even now you are no match for my magic." Malfurion * "You'll heal in time, Archdruid." Orcs (Gul'dan, Rehgar, Samuro, Thrall) * "I brought you into Azeroth, and I can take you out of it!" Thrall * "The sands of time have run out, son of Durotan." Li-Ming * "I was once like you. Both arrogant and.. Dying." Clicked *"Destiny is at hand." (upon purchase) * "Yes?" * "Speak your mind." Humorous * "No, you don't need to 'stay awhile and listen'. You must have me confused with someone else." * "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I mean, yes, I died, but people love to embellish." * "In my day, heroes only had one ultimate to choose from. And they were grateful for it!" * "I was once possessed by the demon lord Sargeras, used as an unwitting vessel for his dark and infernal soul. But now, I'm as free as a bird." * "Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian, is a unique and powerful artifact, passed down from Guardian to apprentice for generations. Pay no attention to that druid holding another one. Or that priest. Or Khadgar. In fact... Never pay attention to Khadgar." * "I had a theater custom built within the walls of Karazhan. The troupe performed one of three shows at random for me each week. Strangely, it was never the one I wanted to see..." * "The spell is called 'Polymorph' because, with a little practice, you can technically transform someone into any animal. Most mages are simply too... Sheepish to give it a try." * "I don't see why everyone is so distrusting of this 'Raven Lord'. He seems a perfectly fine fellow to me. Of course, birds of a feather do flock together." * "An upside-down version of Karazhan, buried under the real tower? Oh, that's absolutely insane! Only a madman would do... Such a... Oh. Wait." * "Ghost pirates? Grave golems? Spider queens? Forget Draenor. Sargeras should have opened a Dark Portal to the Nexus." * "I call myself 'the Prophet', but in truth, there is no prophecy to fulfill. I suppose you could say I'm just... Winging it." * "You mean to tell me Khadgar flew in as a raven, and transformed in front of the king to deliver a dire warning? Ha! That's my boy! Or he was, until I turned him into an old man, that is." Revival * "It seems death is not yet an option for me." * "Huh... Not the first time I've come back from the dead." * "I cannot depart just yet. There is work to be done." * "Hmm... Didn't see that one coming." * "This conflict has not yet reached it's conclusion." Moving * "Of course." * "Onward." * "The winds of change are howling." * "Fate waits for none of us." * "A great shadow looms." * "I see visions... And nightmares." * "My destiny awaits." * "I will set things right." * "For the sake of our future." * "There is much at stake." Choosing talents * "Yes! I see now!" * "A wise desicion." * "Yes! Things become clearer." * "Even now my power grows!" * "I will use this well." Heroic abilities * "Time for a change!" * "You've wasted enough of my time!" * "Checkmate!" * "Ah, the continuous flows of magic..." Category:Quotations